


never let me go

by hanorganaas



Series: 40 Years and Counting [1]
Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: In an alternate universe, Harrison comes to grips with almost dying in a plane crash while realizing how lucky he is to have married an incredible woman





	never let me go

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah you know I had this Carrison verse floating around in my head exploring what would have happened had Harrison and Carrie did get married after all and were married for 40 years until Carrie’s Death in 2016 [still having Billie and all that jazz], mostly to help me cope with Carrie’s Death by putting her in a happier universe...but then I am like...how the fuck is this supposed to help me cope if I know Carrie is going to meet a tragic end anyway. So I decided fuck it, my verse, I am gonna explore them being married from 1977 and Beyond, thus the change. Anyway, I know Carrison is a problematic fav and I get it and I completely utterly am not writing this to offend anyone AT ALL but I can sleep better that theres a universe where this is happening.
> 
> DEDICATION: My friend @titasjournal needed some cheer so I wrote her this cause she loves Carrison fluff. So enjoy

Yes, there were alot of aches in Harrison’s body. He was a 72 year old man, with possibly more fragile bones with age, who had just survived a plane crash. Of course he was going to be in a lot of pain. But there was one ache he didn’t seem to mind. 

Harrison turned his head as far as he could to glance over at Carrie, his wife of almost four decades as she lied peacefully at his side, leaving no room in the little hospital bed they shared. She was curled up into him tight, but leaving enough space for their dog...well mostly Carrie’s dog Gary, to nestle in between them. The French Bulldog’s loud snores drowned out the hustling and bustling of the hospital.

Carrie’s arms were wrapped around Harrison tight. He could feel his bruised ribs and broken Pelvis screaming in agony at the pressure. He was pretty sure any tighter she would squeeze the life out of him. But he wasn’t going to complain….she needed this, she could have lost him.

Harrison didn’t even want to imagine what would happen to Carrie or how she would react if he died today, especially in such a vulnerable time. Her mother died that late January Despite the legendary Debbie Reynolds’ old age, no one saw it coming. She had just appeared at the Screen Actors Guild awards to receive her lifetime achievement award. A mere two weeks later, Carrie found her mother dead in the garden of the compound they shared with her. 

No one ever took a death of a loved one well in general, hell, the deaths of his parents hit him like a punch to the gut; but with Carrie’s mental illness, it was hard for her to swallow. Harrison for one had to rip Carrie off her mother’s body and hold his screaming and flailing wife. He would have to do this two more times, once at the wake and when Debbie was finally laid to rest when Carrie threw herself over the casket refusing to lock her mother in a crypt. The swings from Manic to Depressed were worse. A couple hours on her feet, planing the funeral and the rituals of mourning, the next few in bed sobbing.

Harrison had seen Carrie go through some bad phases throughout their marriage when it came to her Bipolar, but this had to be the worst he seen in a long time. She was finally getting better, mostly with Harrison pushing her to get out of the house and distracting her with pleasant things, like the excitement that was to come with the new Star Wars. And after all he time he spent with her to make sure she healed….to lose him too….

A small hum, and the feel of Carrie nuzzling her nose against his neck brought Harrison back down to Earth. It reminded him he needed to push out the idea of what could have been, but instead think of the now. He was here, he was alive….and he and Carrie had plenty of more years together to see their children’s careers thrive and go on more adventures. That was all that mattered.

Harrison smiled and ran his hand through her soft light brown locks. He could feel Carrie push closer next to his body. He hissed a little as he felt her body brush against a tender spot. 

“Easy there,” Harrison murmured, “bruised ribs and busted pelvis remember? Any movement can hurt...even with no ill intention.”

“It hurts huh?” Carrie sighed, a pleasureful chill went down Harrison’s spine as he could feel warm breath against his neck. He answered with a nod, “Good it will teach you not to be an idiot when it comes to air safety.” She paused and lifted her head. She softly turned Harrison’s head to face her. “I can’t tell you never fly again, it’s like telling a fucking Horse not to run, but next time...do be more careful, and don’t EVER scare me like that again...promise?” 

“Promise.”

Harrison affirmed his answer by kissing her lips gently, then her nose, and finally her forehead. And he kissed her there again and again. He let himself take in the soft feel of his wife’s skin and the firm and loving presence that held him close keeping him safe and warm. 

It did more than dim the pain. It reminded Harrison he was alive.

Lost in the feel of being engulfed in love, the sound of the nurse clearing her throat almost caused Harrison to jump at the suddenness.

“I am sorry sir, but visiting Hours are over,” She said

Harrison lifted his head to look at the clock. 9 in the evening….the last call for anyone visiting the patients to leave. He turned to head to see Carrie instead of moving, she was refusing to budge just nuzzling her head into his neck. Harrison just smiled lowly and turned his head towards the nurse. 

“Hey could you just give us just a couple of minutes,” He asked. The nurse folded her arms. “I’ll give you a free autograph.” 

The Nurse grumbled:

“Ten minutes.” 

“Thank you for that,” Carrie said placing a kiss on his cheek.

Harrison would have answered “I did it for you” because in a way, he knew it would be a lie. Part of him knew, with all that happened today, it would be easier for him to fall asleep with the woman he loved snuggled in at his side. Even if he didn’t wake up with her at his side due to the rigid set of hospital hours he would take it.

So he nuzzled his chin on the crown of Carrie’s head. He concentrated on the way she was breathing. The way her body fit snuggled right next to him. The way her tiny fingers traced patterns over his chest. 

As Harrison drifted to slumber with a smile on his face, the last thought on his mind was the same thing he thought every night. He was lucky to be loved and married to the marvelous and one of kind Carrie Fisher.

But tonight he felt extra lucky, after all, a near death experience had always made everything one had more special and profound right?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
